


Observant

by ronnings



Series: Superlane Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protective Alex Danvers, maybe there will be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Alex notices the looks Kara and Lucy share, but she doesn't put two and two together until Kara almost dies during a mission and Lucy shows up to make sure Kara recovers.  This is fluffy!





	

Alex first noticed it when Kara had gotten poisoned during a fight. While her sister was recuperating, Alex stayed close to her side, but so did Lucy. Alex knew the two had become close, but Lucy looked just as concerned as Alex was, which raised some flags in the scientist's mind. It took Alex ten minutes of Lucy being in the room for Alex to realize why Lucy was there. Lucy cared about Kara, yet it was a different kind of caring than Vasquez, who would tease Kara, but left her alone when she was recovering. There was an unspoken rule about when Kara was under the UV lights, that no one but Hank and Alex was allowed in. Alex smirked as she slowly turned to face the brunette.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here," Alex gave a moment of pause before continuing, "and don't even think about hurting her. She deserves the best."

Lucy does not hesitate to respond. "I know." She says solemnly while giving the older Danvers a quick nod. Lucy mumbled something unintelligible while she exited the room, Alex turned back to her little sister. 

Alex sighed, sure they weren't dating yet, but it wouldn't be long before one of them asked the other out. Then, Alex scoffed, Kara would be too nervous to ask Lucy out, and any attempt the Kryptonian would make would most likely end with Kara blushing and running (or flying) away before she even got the words out. 

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Alex teared up briefly and brushed a piece of Kara's hair behind her ear. After watching her sister recover for another minute or two, Alex decided to let Lucy have a minute with Kara for herself. She found Lucy at her desk, pretending to be filling out paperwork.

"She's not up is she?" Lucy inquired, standing up. Alex resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Lucy's obvious crush. Clearly, the shorter girl stopped trying to hide it after Alex confronted her. Alex shook her head.

"She will be soon if her vitals are any indication. I'm going to go get her some food, she'll probably be hungry. Now, unless you want to keep trying to look busy, I suggest you get in there." Alex smirked a little when she walked away from Lucy and headed to Kara's favorite Chinese place. 

Lucy took quick steps to reach 'The Kryptonian Recuperation Room' or, as everyone really called it, Kara's room. Since the second time Kara had needed the sunlamp, it had become her room. Even though she was almost never conscious when she was in it. Lucy slowed down once she entered the bright room. The blonde was still unconscious, so when Lucy reached the bed, she gripped Kara's hand in hers. Lucy then placed her right hand overtop her left in Kara's.

Lucy wondered, she wondered why this woman had captured her attention, but really Lucy knew why. Kara was an amazing person, beautiful, adorable, a total nerd, and energetic. Hell, Kara was a puppy, and maybe Lucy always loved dogs, but everyone loves puppies. Lucy took one of her hands from Kara's and pinched the bridge of her nose, worried for Kara, tired of being too scared to tell Kara her feelings, worry about what Lois will say about another Lane falling for another Kryptonian. 

As she dropped her hand back to Kara's, Lucy remembered exactly what brought her here. Of course, Lucy had a crush on Kara, anyone who had met her would. Yet, Lucy was trying her best not to let her feelings cause any change in their friendship because Lucy had seen Kara with James. Lucy knew that James hadn't been committed to their relationship because he was in love with Kara. At the end of their relationship, Lucy knew that both she and James had fallen out of love with each other. It still hurt, though. It hurt that Kara would and had picked James over her. Lucy was a Lane, so she wouldn't let something as trivial as a crush put her down. Lucy had been powering through her feelings with much success, but today she had watched as Kara almost died. Lucy was unsure exactly how Alex had known about her crush, but she knew that she couldn't, and shouldn't lie to Kara's sister. After all, Alex and Lucy were friends, best friends even. 

Lucy had no clue how long she was lost in thought before Kara stirred. Lucy's grip on the Kryptonian increased then, her eyes scanning Kara's face. Soon, she saw Kara's face twitch and then blue eyes slowly peeked out from her eyelashes.

"Hey, Supergirl," Lucy said, voice soft. "Are you feeling alright?" Kara merely hummed her answer, her blue eyes flicked up to Lucy's brown ones. 

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Kara asked with a confused expression. "Where's Alex?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, the acid really took a lot out of you. I was worried about you." Lucy gave Kara a chance to absorb her words before continuing, "Alex went to get potstickers." Lucy laughed at the way Kara's eyes lit up.

At that instant, the brunette who had been watching the pair interact for a moment, entered the room holding up two bags.

"Alex! You got me potstickers!" The two humans laughed at Kara's excitement before Alex went to give her sister a hug. Lucy then reluctantly pulled away and left the room to let the sisters catch up.

Kara immediately dove into her potstickers, devouring them nearly two at a time. 

"So . . . Lucy?" Alex asked with a smirk, and Kara nearly choked on her potsticker. "Don't see I haven't seen the looks you give her." Kara gulped loudly, about to form a sentence in her own defense before Alex continued. "She looks at you the same way, you know."

"She-she does? What?" Kara put her chopsticks down and looked at her sister. Alex wondered how one person could be so oblivious to these things.

Alex thought about all the looks the two had shared and wonders how she herself hadn't figured it out before. Kara ate a few more potstickers before mumbling an apology and flying out of the room. After her sister left, Alex decided to not waste perfectly good potstickers, so she ate them before going back to work.

If a week later Alex notices them at Noonan's for a lunch date, she doesn't mention it to anyone else but smiles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2 am post because I am trash. I'm also a student so back off. Honestly I don't know how I feel about this, but I think it is alright, and I am determined to add a lot of fics to the Superlane side of the internet.


End file.
